dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Animal
Mad Animal is a El Kadsreian Punk Rock band from El Kadsre City formed in 1990 under the name Karma. History 1990: Formation and Karma The original members of Karma (and later Mad Animal) met in Waterlake High School and became friends. They always wanted to have a band but they never had time for playing, nor forming a band. After their graduation, original drummer Billy Morris contaced Taylor Ward,and told him that he is forming a band and needs members. Taylor contaced his and Billy´s friends, Timothy Collazo, who played bass, Raul Fox, who played guitar and Cameron Silva, who also played guitar. The band chose the name Karma, and recorded a demo tape with songs written during their time at Waterlake High School. 1991-1994: Name change and ''No One Is A Hero'' In 1991, the tape had caught the attention of Yeehaw! Music and offered them a two album contract.But,the label told them that there was already a band called Karma under their label, and they need to change their name. The band struggled to come up with something new,but then Collazo found a picture in a magazine captioned "Mad Animal" , and presented the name to other members. They liked it,and they presented it to the label. Yeehaw! Music agreed,and signed them for 2 albums. On 2nd of March 1992, the recording process of their debut album started in the Yeehaw! studio. During the recording, Fox felt that the song "Sahara" was lacking something. He asked his cousin Héctor Rowland,who was a piano player, to come up with a melody usable for the song's feeling. Héctor found a flute preset and really liked it, so he presented the sound and some melodies. Fox loved one of the melodies,and included it in the song.The album was relased under the name of No One Is A Hero on the 7th of July'', 1993.'' It was a succsessful album,spawning hits like "Sahara", "TV Generation", "Letters" and "Highway". The band went on its first tour around El Kadsre, and appeared on music televisions. Unfortunately,Bill parted ways with the band after the recording of No One Is A Hero ''and never tasted the success. He was replaced with Jonathan Quesada. '''1994-1997: Collazo leaves, ''The Great Misunderstanding and commercial success''' Shortly after the end of the No One Is A Hero Tour, Collazo shocked fans and the band by announcing that he is quiting the band for personal reasons. Luckily for the band,he recommended them Aza Yozo,a bass player from a local band. Aza joined the band in 1995,and shortly after that,the band went into the studio again, with some newly written material and material left from No One Is A Hero.The album,The Great Misunderstanding, was relased on 20th of February 1996 and recived commercial success with the mega-hit "Troublemaker". The band went on it´s first international tour,their videos recived very high rotations and the band was on their peak of fame. 1997-2000: ''Mr.Nobody ''and hiatus After touring the world for The Great Misunderstanding, the band took a small break and on 19th of March 1999, the band went on to record Mr.Nobody under a new label, Punx Choice. The album was relased on 2nd of March 2000, and recived mixed reviews. Critics criticized the sound of the album, which was, according to them "very unbalanced, and it isn´t sure what it wants to be". The band accepted the criticism,but they told the label that this is the first and last album with Punx Choice. The label told them that they must stay,since they have a five album contract. The band solved this dispute with a break-up and a hiatus. Punx Choice didn´t last longer, shutting down a year later. 2007-2018: Return,The Return Of The Kings,Nerds and'' Nerds II'' In 2007,the band suprised its fans with their retrun and the album The Return Of The Kings,''which is conisdered their heaviest album of their entire discography. This album was relased under a new label,Musico. It was recived very well from critics and fans. It was also the only album with the guitarist Porter Sparks. The band went on the ''Mr.Nobody/Kings ''tour, which ended in 2010. in 2013, the band announced a double album, and a single titled "Redline" was relased as a promo for the album. ''Nerds ''came out on 2nd of June 2015 and ''Nerds II ''came out on 11th of November 2018. Former Members Billy Morris (drums) (1990-1992) Timothy Collazo (bass) (1990-1995) Cameron Silva (ryhythm) (1990-2000) Ara Yozo (bass) (1995-2000) Porter Sparks (rhythm) (2007-2010) Jonathan Quesada (drums) (1992-2000) Discography ''Demo Tape (Demo) (1990,under the name Karma) Salt/Sugar (EP) ''(1991) ''No One Is A Hero ''(1993) ''Untitled (EP) (''1994) ''The Great Misunderstanding ''(1996) ''Mr.Nobody ''(2000) ''The Return Of The Kings ''(2007) ''Mad Video (DVD) ''(2008) ''Old Jams - B-Sides, Demos, Unrelased And Live! (Compilation) (2009) ''Nerds ''(2015) ''Nerds 1.5 (EP) ''(2017) ''Nerds II ''(2018) '' '' Category:Fictional bands Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:1990 establishments